


Turning the Tables

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangle, crude language, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Will Janine’s latest fling finally force Egon to reveal his true feelings or is he too late?





	1. The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine is looking forward to her date with a new guy.

Janine was excited. She had a date this evening after work. She couldn’t wait to see him. One of her girlfriends had arranged a date with a guy she works with. She assured Janine that he was ‘just her type.’

Egon was coming back upstairs from the basement. He and Ray had been downstairs checking the back up generators for the containment unit. The local weather predictions were forecasting a possibility of strong thunderstorms. Egon wanted to be sure they were prepared in case of a power outage.

Janine smiled as she was clearing her desk for the evening. 

“Well, is the Firehouse gonna blow up again?” she asked with a smirk.

“Nope! The generators are good to go!” Ray quipped excitedly. “You’re in a good mood; did you slap Peter or something?”

Janine giggled. “Nah, just gotta date tonight!”

“Oh! Well, have a good time!” Ray said.

Egon had looked up from his clipboard quickly when Janine said ‘date.’ He tried unsuccessfully to hide his frustration.

“Hope you don’t stay out too late,” Egon said, sounding like a disgruntled father with a frown to match.

Janine narrowed her eyes at him. “Oh not to worry, Egon. I don’t do things like that until at least the second or third date.”

She then grabbed her purse as she shut down her computer. 

“See you in the morning, boys,” Janine said bubbly.

Ray and Egon headed up to the lab. “Wow! She sure is excited!” Ray said to Egon.

Egon didn’t say anything; he just mumbled something that could’ve been “Um-hmm.”

The following Monday, Janine came into work with a skip to her step and humming.

Peter, who was sitting in Janine’s desk chair with his feet propped up on her desk, looked up from his newspaper. 

“Well, aren’t we in a chipper mood early this morning?” Peter teased.

Janine just smiled. “I’m in such a good mood that I’m not even gonna scream at you for having your feet on my desk, Dr. V.”

As Janine set down her purse on the desk, she pushed his feet down. Peter got up out of her chair. 

Peter smirked. “What happened over the weekend? Did you finally hook up with a certain tall, blonde physicist?”

Janine rolled her eyes. “Please, like that’s ever gonna happen. Not that it’s any of your business, but I had a nice time Friday night.”

Peter leaned against Janine’s desk as she started up her computer. “Ohhhh, I see. That’s funny; I never had you pegged as a one night kinda girl.”

Janine’s expression morphed into one of frustration. “I’m NOT! Believe it or not, it is possible for a man and a woman to go on a date and have a nice time without it ending in sex!”

Peter flashed his classic Venkman grin. “Yeah, well....the evening couldn’t have been but so fun then,” he gave Janine a playful wink.

She took a file folder and swatted Peter away from her desk. “Go on, you man-whore!”

Peter held his hand over his heart, mocking like he was wounded. “Oh! This is it! Farewell cruel world!”

Janine grinned as she shook her head. “Jerk,” she muttered to herself.

Peter headed upstairs towards the kitchen. He passed by Egon who was headed to the lab.

“Hey Spengs! Janine’s in,” Peter said, hoping to get a rise out of him.

“That’s nice,” Egon said, still looking over his notes.

Peter just shrugged it off and continued to the kitchen. Winston and Ray were finishing up breakfast. 

As Peter fixed himself a cup of coffee, he asked out loud, “Whats up with Iggy this morning? It’s not like him to blow off any comments I make about Janine.”

Ray and Winston looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. 

“Maybe he’s just focused on his lab project?” Winston offered.

Peter thought about that for a minute. “Eh, maybe.”

“I wonder how Janine’s date went?” Ray asked out loud.

Peter grinned. “Must’ve gone pretty good. She didn’t scream at me this morning when she caught me with my feet up on her desk. And she was humming!”

Winston and Ray both raised their eyebrows. 

“I’m sure he’ll be more talkative later,” Winston said. 

Peter returned to his desk downstairs with his coffee mug in hand. As he sat down, the phone rang.

“Ghostbusters!” Janine answered promptly. “Oh, Hi Teresa! Oh yeah! Friday was great! You’re right, Mark was very sweet.”

Peter leaned forward, trying to eavesdrop on Janine’s conversation. 

Janine continued, “Yeah! We’re going out again this Wednesday. He has a business meeting out of town this Friday and won’t be back until late Sunday. So we’re switching our date night til then.  
Yeah! I’ll give ya a call! Ok, bye!”

“Hmm, a second date?” Peter thought to himself. “Wonder what Spengs would think about that?”

Peter waited a few minutes so as to not alert Janine that he had possibly heard her conversation. As it so happened, she left her desk a few minutes later to get her morning coffee. 

Peter then swiftly made his way to the lab. He walked in, slightly closing the door up a bit. Egon looked up from his work, annoyed that Peter never knocks before entering.

“What is it, Peter?” Egon asked sternly.

Peter, ignoring Egon’s tone of voice, strolled over and took a seat on the stool next to Egon’s desk.

“Janine’s got another date with that guy set up for Wednesday!” Peter said, acting like he was discussing a top secret plan.

Egon rolled his eyes. “Why are you eavesdropping on Janine’s personal calls?”

Peter leaned forward. “For one thing, it’s hard to not hear her conversations; my desk is right behind hers. Second, I always eavesdrop on her conversations.”

Egon started to get up from his chair, but Peter grabbed his arm, pulling him back down in the chair. “Doesn’t it bother you?” Peter asked.

Egon took his hand and forced Peter to release his arm. “Peter, Janine is a grown woman, as well as single. She can do whatever she likes.”

Peter got up, realizing he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Egon. “Maybe I’m wrong? Maybe he doesn’t feel anything for her?” he thought to himself.

As Peter was leaving the lab, Egon called out to him, “Peter, wait.”

Peter stopped in the doorway, slowly turning around to face Egon. “Yeah?”

Egon walked up to him. “Are you still seeing Chloe?”

“Nah, she’s old news. I’m going out with Angela now,” Peter said. 

Egon shook his head. “Is she the blonde?”

Peter grinned. “No, that was Marcia.”

Egon shook his head again. “How do you keep up?”

Peter’s grin widened. “That’s what little black books are for, genius. What’s your point?”

Egon Continued, “Well...would you mind doing me a favor?”

Peter moved to swing his arm around Egon’s shoulder. “For you Big Guy, Of course!”

“Would you mind combining your date with Angela with Janine’s on Wednesday?” Egon asked sheepishly.

“Oh, like a double date?” Peter asked.

“Yes, a double date,” Egon confirmed.

Peter removed his arm from around Egon’s shoulder and squinted his eyes at him. “Exactly what are you up to?”

“Umm..nothing! I just want to...umm...get your observations on her...ahh...dating practices...for research purposes,” Egon lied.

Peter’s classic grin returned. “You wanna make sure she doesn’t get too frisky, dontcha?”

Egon frowned. “No! I merely want to get information regarding the usual courting rituals of today’s modern woman.”

“Ok, Ok. I’ll see if I can get her to go along with it,” Peter conceded. But he knew better; Egon was obviously jealous. He also saw it as a good opportunity to spy on Janine’s new fella; see for himself exactly how smitten she is.

Janine had returned to her desk by the time Peter got back downstairs. She barely noticed Peter striding up to her desk. He planted his butt on the corner of her desk.

Janine looked at Peter over the top of her glasses as she stopped typing. “Can I help you, Dr. Venkman?” She asked, sounding annoyed.

“Why is everyone giving me that look today?” Peter asked.

“Everybody gives you this look every day; whatdaya want?” Janine replied.

“I was just wondering if you had plans any time this week? You know, with your beau?”

Janine sat back, folding her arms across her chest. “Maybe..why?”

“I was thinking...,” Peter started.

Janine rolled her eyes.

“....if maybe you’d be ok with you and your’s accompanying me and my date?” Peter asked.

“Like a double date?” Janine asked, surprised.

“Yeah!” 

“Why?”

“Well, I thought it’d be fun. Besides, I had made reservations at a restaurant for four; my friend Doug and his girlfriend were gonna go, but he’s bailed out on me. I was hoping I could find another couple to go with us.”

Janine’s face relaxed. “It sounds like it would be nice; sure, why not?” 

“Great! I’ll get you the info on the restaurant. I hope Wednesday night is ok?” Peter asked innocently.

“Perfect!” Janine replied.

Peter went back to his desk. “Great!” He thought to himself. “Now I’ve gotta get reservations made!”


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine and Mark go on a double date with Peter and Angela. Things don’t go as planned.

Wednesday finally arrived. Janine had agreed to go on a double date with Peter and his latest fling. She had mixed feelings about it. It was unlike Peter to want to do something like this. Then again, he is a hard man to figure out. He had told Janine that his friend Doug and his lady friend had backed out on the evening, leaving Peter with two empty seats at his dinner reservation. Still, something seemed odd about it.

“You’re being crazy, Melnitz,” Janine scolded herself as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

Thirty minutes later, Janine and her date Mark arrived at the restaurant. Peter and his date Angela were waiting inside. 

“Well, hello Red!” Peter said as they entered the lobby. “Who do we have here?” 

Janine smirked. “Hello again, Dr. V. It seems like I just saw you. This is Mark Andrews. Mark, may I present Dr. Peter Venkman and...?”

Peter and Mark exchanged hearty handshakes. 

“Angela Monroe,” Peter introduced his date.

“Nice to meet you,” she said sweetly to both Janine and her date. 

“Now you boys play nice,” Janine warned Peter. Then, turning to Mark, she said, “Take pity on me Mark; he’s my boss.”

“Sure thing, Beautiful,” he replied, giving Janine a playful wink.

“Well, let’s get this party started!” Peter quipped excitedly.

The hostess seated them and gave them menus, announcing that their waiter would come by soon.

They all placed their orders, then began idle chit chat. The guys quietly talked about work while the ladies discussed the value of the sales in which they had found their dresses for the evening.

After dinner, the two couples were leaving the restaurant when Janine noticed a night club just down the street. 

“Ooh, Mark! Let’s go dancing!” She asked excitedly.

“It’s not that late. Why not?” Mark agreed. He turned to Peter and Angela. “Why don’t you join us?”

“The night’s young,” Peter said, looking at Angela. “Let’s go doll.”

They entered the club, Peter grabbing a table not far away from the bar. “Let’s grab a few drinks first,” he suggested.

After their drinks, they all headed out to the dance floor. The DJ had everybody hopping with a couple of fast songs, then slowed it down a bit with a cozy song that put the two couples cheek to cheek. A few more fast numbers, then the ladies excused themselves to visit the restroom.

Peter and Mark were hanging out by the bar. 

“You know, I admire you, man,” Mark told Peter.

“Thanks, for what?” Peter responded.

“How you can make it through an entire work day with a woman like Janine and not bend her over the desk at least twice a day.”

Peter sat down his drink so he wouldn’t break the glass in his hands. “She’s more like a sister, really...a LITTLE sister,” he replied calmly, being sure to put emphasis on the word ‘little.’ He stood straighter as he said it.

Mark didn’t seem to be intimidated. He continued, “That’s good. You won’t mind then when I wear her like a hat later,” he said with a smarmy look on his face. 

The hairs on Peter’s neck bristled. “No, that’s not good. As a big brother, I take it upon myself to protect her from slimeballs like you!”

Mark held up his hands defensively. “Hey look man, it’s all good. She’s just a quick fuck anyway. I’ve already got my real fun lined up for the weekend.” He gave Peter a wink.

That was it. Peter launched himself at Mark, giving him a hard punch to the nose. Mark wobbled a bit then lunged back, taking aim at Peter’s cheek. The two kept exchanging blows while the crowd dancing on the floor gathered to watch. 

Janine and Angela emerged from the bathroom, confused as to what was causing all the commotion.

“Damnit! Dr. V, I told you two to play nice!” Janine shouted. 

Two huge men, the club bouncers, stepped in, pulling the two men apart. Peter and Mark were escorted to the door, Angela and Janine following.

“What the hell happened?!” Angela demanded.

“I KNEW this was a bad idea!” fumed Janine.

Peter and Mark stood opposite each other, both too exhausted to continue the fight.

“Let’s catch a cab, Babe,” Peter suggested to Angela. 

“Don’t bother. Good night Dr. Venkman!” Angela said, hailing a cab. As she got inside, she rolled down the window. “Don’t call me!” She yelled at Peter.

Mark just looked at Janine, his nose still badly bleeding. “Sorry, toots,” he began saying.

Janine held up her hand. “Don’t ‘toots’ me! Just go. I’ll tend to him,” she said, pointing to Peter. 

Mark hailed a cab as well, never looking back.

Janine folded her arms across her chest after flagging down a cab for her and Peter. Janine gave the driver her address. When Peter gave her a questioning look, she told him, “You’re not going home looking like that. Besides, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do!”

Soon, Peter entered Janine’s apartment. He followed her to the kitchen. She handed him a small ziplock bag with a couple blocks of ice wrapped in a hand towel. He held the makeshift ice pack against the left side of his face. Mark had delivered a good blow to his cheek.

As Janine kicked off her pumps, she glared at Peter. “I assume there’s a reasonable explanation?”

“Yeah, the guy’s an asshole!” Peter replied angrily. “You have no idea what kinda guy you were dealing with!”

“You think so?! I can take care of myself, Peter! If he had tried anything, I could’ve handled it!”

Peter placed the ice pack on the counter. He placed a hand on Janine’s shoulder. “He talked about you like a piece of meat. I’m sorry; I just lost it. You’re like my sister, and I had to do something.”

Janine’s anger melted away, realizing it hadn’t been just a stupid bar brawl. She smiled warmly at Peter.

He continued, “and...he....he said he already had his weekend fun lined up. He just intended on using you for a quick....,” his voice trailed off.

Janine’s eyes teared up slightly. Peter wasn’t sure if she was mad or upset. She took a deep breath. 

“I shoulda known,” she said sadly. “A guy like Mark doesn’t end up with someone like me.”

Peter took her by the hand and gave it a light squeeze. “Hey,” he said gently. Janine raised her head to look at him. “What do you mean by ‘someone like you?’ You’re a terrific woman! You’re more fun to go out with than I thought too! There’s a guy out there who’s just right for you; you’ll get him one day.”

Janine smiled then it quickly faded as a thought entered her mind. “That’s why you wanted to go out with me, isn’t it?! To sabotage my date!!”

“No! No, Janine, I swear!” Peter said. “I just...I wanted....I needed to fill the two seats I had with the dinner reservation!”

Janine calmed down again. “Sorry, I just thought it had been odd, you offering to double date. It didn’t seem like your style.”

“Well, usually I work alone, but I like to mix it up from time to time,” he replied with a smirk.

Janine replaced the ice cubes that had melted with two fresh cubes and handed the ice pack back to Peter. “Sometimes I think I’m just better off single,” she said sadly. “I’ll never have the one I really want.”

Peter took Janine by the hand. “Don’t give up. He feels something for you, he just doesn’t know how to express it.”

Janine looked at Peter, tears running down her face. “It’s been four years, Peter. Four fucking YEARS!! How much longer do I have to wait?! It’s torment for me working side by side with him every day, never knowing if I truly mean anything to him. Or am I just another ‘little sister’ to him, too?”

“No, there’s something there, Janine. I’ve seen it,” Peter confessed. “There’s been times when you’ve gotten hurt or when you had been kidnapped; the man was desperate to get to you.”

She gave Peter a wane smile, “Still, I’m not gonna wait forever.”

Peter couldn’t stand seeing Janine torn apart like this. So he decided to let the cat out of the bag. “Janine, there is a reason why I set up this double date.”

Janine looked at him, wiping her eyes, smearing her makeup. She gave Peter a confused look, “huh?”

“Spengs asked me to do it. He said it was for research purposes; he wanted me to observe the dating practices of today’s modern woman or some bullshit like that.”

Janine stopped crying, her eyebrows furrowing. “Why would he...?” She stopped, realization dawning.

“He wanted you to spy on me?!”

“I think it was more to make sure nothing happened,” Peter said. 

Janine’s face started to redden, anger building up again. “If he didn’t want me to go out with someone else, then why didn’t he ask me out?!”

“That’s not how he works, you know that,” Peter said. “But...there is a way we can turn the tables on him....give him a little taste of his own medicine and force him to tell you the truth,” he said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

The look on Janine’s face changed to one of evil amusement. “Exactly what do you have in mind?”


	3. The Tables are Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Janine devise a plan to make Egon admit his feelings for her.

Later that evening, Peter returned to the Firehouse. His cheek was still very swollen and red where Mark had punched him. He was hoping to quietly enter and sneak into bed without anyone noticing. That didn’t happen.

Winston was finishing the tune up on Ecto when he saw Peter walking in. “Whoa man!! What happened to you?!”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I had a little ‘disagreement’ with Janine’s date.”

“Oh man, so who hit you? Him or Janine?” Winston laughed.

Peter gave him a sly smirk. “Him. I’d be hospitalized if Janine had hit me.”

“True. You’d better get some ice on that,” Winston said.

Peter nodded, heading upstairs. As he passed by the lab, Egon called out, “Peter?”

He stepped into the lab. Egon gasped when he saw Peter’s cheek. “Peter! What happened?!”

“Well, let’s just say today’s modern woman has a hard time finding a decent date,” Peter replied. “I snapped. Janine and my date had gone to the restroom at a club we were dancing at. Her date Mark said some pretty crude things about Janine and I hit him. The rest.....well...as you can see...that was the end of the evening.”

“Peter, I am so sorry!” Egon apologized. “I should never have put you in such a position. Please forgive me.”

Peter smiled. “No problem, Big Guy! As a matter of fact, I owe you one!” He then looked a little worried. 

Egon tensed up. “What is it? Did something else happen?”

Peter blushed slightly, giving Egon a sheepish grin. “Well, I don’t really know how it happened; it just...did.”

Egon’s eyes narrowed. “What....just happened?”

Peter backed up a few steps. “Umm...well...needless to say, after we got thrown out of the club, my date left and so did Janine’s. So...we...ahhh, well, we...went back to her place. She put some ice on my cheek and ......,” he trailed off.

It was obvious that Egon was trying very hard to maintain his composure, but Peter could’ve sworn he saw Egon’s eye twitch in anger. “Peter...what...happened?”

Peter stood his ground, looking Egon in the eye. “Egon, you’re my best friend. And you know I’d never do anything to intentionally hurt you. But, I don’t know what happened. Janine was trying to help by holding up some ice on my cheek. We were so close, it just....happened.”

“What happened?!” Egon said, his voice rising slightly.

“We kissed, alright?! We kissed!” Peter admitted.

Egon’s face paled. Suddenly, he looked like someone had punched him in the gut. 

Peter tentatively grabbed Egon’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m really sorry. I know you....well....I always thought you might’ve had feelings for her.”

Egon regained his usual stoic expression. “I am fond of her, yes. She’s incredibly skilled in her work and has become quite an asset to us. But she is not spoken for; neither are any of us. If the two of you are happy together, I wish you the best. It will be an adjustment seeing you two together as a couple, but...just....don’t hurt her.”

Peter stepped back, trying to mask his frustration with Egon’s hidden feelings. But, he had half expected this. He slapped Egon on the back. “Ok, thanks buddy!”

As Peter left the lab, he thought to himself, “You just wait Dr. Spengler. You’re about to get one hell of an education!”

The next morning, Peter had made a point to be downstairs when Janine came in. He wanted to update her on how things went last night with Egon and where they go from there.

As Janine arrived, she saw Peter sitting at her desk. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what was going on. She sat her purse down, giving Peter the evil eye. 

“Good morning, Dr. V, what’s up? It’s too early for you to be up anyway!”

“Ha, ha,” Peter smirked. “I wanted to bring you up to speed on our little ‘experiment.’”

Janine grinned, “Go ahead.”

“We’re gonna have to take things up a notch. Egon gave me the green light to further our relationship.”

Janine gasped, taking a step back. “Hold on! You said this wouldn’t get physical!”

“It won’t...much,” Peter said. “But if we’re gonna get him to spill his guts, we’re gonna have to play dirty.”

Janine glared at him. “Now you listen here buster!” she said as she walked towards Peter, pointing her index finger at him. She had backed him up against the filing cabinets, her fingernail poking him in the chest. “If you think for one minute I’m gonna sleep with you, you’re out of your freaking mind!”

“Oh, calm down, keep your panties on,” Peter drawled.

“I intend to!” Janine hissed angrily.

“Keep your voice down!” Peter scolded her. “I just mean if Egon walks in, we might have to improvise our actions. And just flirt with me some, toss a few sexual innuendos my way; you know, the same shit you do with him! Trust me, I won’t take it personally. But if you truly want him to fall for this, it’s gotta be believable.”

Janine sighed. “Fine, But I don’t know how long I can deal with this.”

Peter gave her a sly wink. “It’ll work.”

Just then, Egon started coming downstairs. Peter quickly grabbed Janine, pulling her close to him. “Play along,” he whispered in her ear.

Janine nodded. Peter placed a tender kiss on her cheek, then stepped back. 

“You hace a nice day,” he said sweetly. He had made sure Egon saw the kiss. 

As they pulled away from each other, Peter looked up to greet Egon. “Hey there, Big Guy! Just telling my girl here to have a nice day.”

“Peter!” Janine whispered, blushing.

Egon Continued his way by her desk. “Good morning, Janine. I...ah...I’m just on my way to perform the morning safety check on the containment unit.”

He barely looked Janine in the eye as he passed by.

Janine looked at Peter. “I can’t do this, Peter. It’s destroying him!”

“Just give it a few days,” Peter pleaded with her. “Please.”

Janine took a deep breath, nodding. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just act with me like you do with him,” Peter said as he slowly walked towards her. “I promise I won’t think anything of it.”

Janine gave him a slight grin, then turned to get started on her work. Peter resumed his position behind his desk reading the newspaper.

Egon came back upstairs soon afterwards. As he passed Janine’s desk, he spared her a quick glance. 

Janine, feeling his eyes on her, looked up from her typing. She offered a small smile, blushing.

Egon returned the gesture, continuing upstairs to the lab. He paused a moment, taking a quick look at Peter sitting at his desk. He then kept moving towards the lab, sighing heavily.

*************************  
The week passed; Peter and Janine were still holding up the ruse that they were dating. She had dropped a few terms of endearment such as Sweetie and Honey to Peter in earshot of Egon. But he still hadn’t cracked. Peter and Janine had supposedly went on three dates, when in all actuality, they just left in the same cab, only to be dropped off in separate places. Peter would hang out at a bar, have a couple of drinks, then head back. 

Egon was falling for it, hook, line and sinker. He spent more and more time in the lab. He also didn’t seem to be as close to Peter as usual, keeping his distance. Winston and Ray didn’t know better either. Peter thought once or twice to confide in Winston but he didn’t trust Ray to keep his mouth shut. So, he decided to not tell either one. They both seemed to be ok with it; they just didn’t ask questions.

Peter walked Janine to her car Thursday afternoon, making sure Egon was in the room. Peter held the car door open, turning back around to look at Janine. He caught a glimpse of Winston and Ray trying to spy on them from the second floor window. 

“We have an audience,” he spoke softly to Janine. “Ray and Winston think they’re smooth but I saw them. So let’s make this look good.”

“Peter, it’s been a week. I can’t keep doing this to Egon. Maybe he really doesn’t feel anything more than just friends.”

“Look,” Peter said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “It’s time to break out the big guns. If that doesn’t work, then we’ll fess up. Alright?”

“Alright,” Janine agreed. 

“Now, one for the road,” Peter urged.

Janine looked up at him, closing her eyes. Peter leaned in, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Janine turned quickly and got in the car.

Friday afternoon, Peter stopped by the lab to speak to Egon. “Yo, Spengs! Got a minute?”

Egon put down the trap he was working on, looking annoyed. “What is it, Peter?”

Peter took a seat on the chair across the work table from Egon. “I need your advice.”

“On what?” Egon asked with a confused look.

“Do you think it’s been long enough?”

“For what?”

“For me to have sex with Janine,” Peter said non-chalantly.

Egon fumbled the screwdriver in his hand, dropping it on the floor. “Crumbs!” He mumbled to himself. As he sat back up, he looked at Peter with a cold glare.

“I don’t think I’m the one you need to ask.”

Peter’s grin spread across his face. “Well, I’ve always thought she’d be into the romantic stuff, but you know me: I’d really just prefer to throw her on the bed and go for it!”

Egon stood up abruptly. “You can’t do that!” he shouted. 

Peter stood up, too. “And why not?!” He shouted back.

“Because....she....deserves to be treated like a lady!” Egon said, his voice lowering just a bit.

“Ah, she likes it rough. And if not, she’ll learn to,” Peter said with a smarmy leer.

Without thinking, Egon reached across the work table and punched Peter on the left cheek. Peter fell backwards against the bench behind him, struggling to keep his balance. He knocked over a couple of empty glass beakers in the process, sending them crashing onto the lab floor.

Within seconds, Janine was at the doorway. “What the hell is going on in here?!”

Peter, holding his jaw, shouted “Egon punched me!”

“What?! Why?!” She demanded.

Again, without thinking, Egon shouted, “Because I love you!”

Janine’s mouth dropped, a small gasp escaping before she threw her hand over her mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Peter, though still stunned from the punch, smiled. 

Winston and Ray came running to the lab. “What happened?!” Winston asked.

Janine pushed her way passed Winston and Ray, headed towards the bathroom. 

“What’s going on?” Ray asked, annoyed that they had obviously missed something. 

Egon’s face had paled. He wasn’t sure what to do first. 

Peter decided to help him out. “Go talk to Janine,” he urged him.

“Peter, I’m.....,” Egon started.

“Forget it, Big Guy; I deserved it. I’ll explain later. Just go.”

Egon took off towards the bathroom; Winston and Ray were very confused by this point.

“Does this have anything to do with Janine?” Winston asked. 

“Let me get some Tylenol and an ice pack; then I’ll explain everything,” Peter said, still holding his jaw.


	4. Just Say You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egon and Janine each confess.

Egon ran to the bathroom, knocking lightly on the door. “Janine? Can I speak with you please?”

Silence.

He knocked again, “Janine? Please,” he pleaded.

Slowly, the door opened. Janine stood with a wad of tissues in her hand, mascara leaving tracks as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“I....I.....can’t...talk...right...now...,” she said in between sobs.

“You don’t have to; I’m the one who needs to talk,” Egon said. 

Janine shook her head. “You...don’t...understand...its...all..my...fault!”

“How is it your fault?” Egon asked.

“After Peter got...in a fight...with Mark...he told me....why you....wanted him to go....with us.” She took a moment to catch her breath. “He said it was for your research but I figured out it was to spy on me. So me and Peter put this act together to make you think we were dating so you’d tell me the truth about how you feel.”

Egon smiled. “Then why are you crying?”

“Because it hurt you, and you hit Peter! He’s your best FRIEND!” Janine broke down into uncontrollable sobs again. 

Egon stepped forward, carefully wrapping his arms around her. As she rested her head against his chest, she mumbled, “and now you probably hate us both for tricking you!”

Egon just held Janine against his chest, allowing her to cry. He rubbed her back with one hand while gently stroking her hair with the other. “Shhh, it’s ok. Just breathe slowly.”

After calming down, Janine pulled away. “Egon, I can’t begin to apologize enough! Peter and I never expected things to get this out of control, I mean...,”

Her mouth was running at full speed; Egon took her by the shoulders. “Janine, stop,” he gently urged her. Once she had quieted down, he continued, “I’m sorry for hiding my feelings for so long. It bothered me greatly that you were seeing someone else. It was wrong for me to have asked Peter to spy on you. I should’ve just asked you myself, but I was too much of a coward. But I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same way, and I didn’t want to ruin what we already had.”

Janine wiped her tears as she listened to Egon’s confession. 

“As for hitting Peter, I can only hope he forgives me,” Egon said. 

“I don’t know where to start,” Janine said, her mind desperately trying to process everything at once. “Peter said Mark had said something crude; Well, honestly, the only reason he said he was dating me was...he assumed I’m the kind of girl who will put out, but I’m not. That pissed Peter off, then they got into it. So that took care of my plans,” she lightly giggled. 

“Yes, I think Peter’s opinion of you is similar to that of a big brother,” Egon said. “Although, now I’m not sure..,”

“Oh no!” Janine interrupted. “I assure you that’s still the case!! I was so uncomfortable with this but it had to look believable so....”

Egon looked confused. “What about the nights you two left here together on dates?”

Janine smiled sheepishly. “We took the same cab but it dropped me off at home; Peter went to a bar.”

Janine stepped back, looking everywhere except at Egon. “So, What you said in the lab; was that just something you said because you were upset?”

Egon blushed but didn’t step away. “I meant it. But where do you stand on the matter? Have you changed your opinion of Peter? I could understand if you have.”

“No, I haven’t developed any other feelings for him. Although I must admit, I’m grateful that he’s willing to go to such lengths to help me out. But this whole thing was wrong, Egon. I feel so guilty. And I feel like you were pressured into it.”

Egon smiled. “How can i convince you otherwise?”

Janine finally made eye contact with Egon. “Just say you love me, right here, right now.”

Egon stepped forward, cupping one hand on the side of her face, sliding the other arm around her waist. “I love you, Janine,” he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Janine threw her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with all the love she felt for him in her heart. As they broke away, she said softly, “and I love you, Egon.”

She pulled away, still looking uneasy about something. “Are you mad at us?”

Egon gave her a stern look, then broke into a smile. “No, I can understand how all of this came about. It was really my own doing. I deserved it. From now on, I’ll be up front about my feelings with you.”

“What about Peter?” Janine asked. “I hope he’s not mad?”

Egon took her by the hand and together they walked to the kitchen. Peter was nursing his cheek while Winston and Ray were trying to wrap their heads around all the details he had just given them about the prank that was pulled on Egon.

Egon let go of Janine’s hand and walked over to Peter. 

“Peter, I’d like to apologize for what happened. I hope you’ll forgive me. I really started this entire thing, as I’ve explained to Janine. I’ll understand if you are upset, and if it would help, you can take a punch at me.”

Peter looked at his best friend like he could’ve killed him where he stood. Then, he broke down into a fit of laughter. 

“Spengs, I have to admit, if what I’d said hadn’t have worked, I honestly would’ve spilled the beans right then and there! Then, I would’ve kicked your ass for not doing anything! But, as it stands, you did step up so there’s nothing to forgive. I’m just glad you two finally got your act together!”

Janine stepped forward, putting her hands on her hips. She gave Peter an icy glare, “Just exactly what did you say?!”

Peter and Egon exchanged looks. Peter then gulped, taking a step behind Egon, using him as a shield. 

“I didn’t mean it; you know, I was just saying some junk that I figured would make Iggy step up.”

Janine stepped closer, her eyes narrowing. “What. Did. You. Say?!”

“Well, something to the effect of....well...just a sex reference,” Peter stuttered as he stepped further back, still using Egon as a shield.

By now, Janine’s face was as red as her hair. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”

“Just that you’d like it rough and if youdidn’t,that you’dlearnto,” Peter said it quickly, then bolted for the door.

“PETER!!!!” She screamed as she took off running. 

The others could hear her rants all the way up the hall. 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!! YOU SORRY WOMANIZING ASSHOLE!”

Egon blushed and grinned from ear to ear. 

Winston laughed. “Looks like Pete’s gonna get another bruise on that cheek!”


End file.
